


Nightmare Steve's Second Chance Reaction Series

by luckykitty0523



Series: NSSC Stories [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, steve saga origins
Genre: Elemental steve is very manipulative, Fix-It, M/M, Nightmare steve angst, Other, Second Chances, blue steve being in denial, dark steve being a protective son, demensional travel, mentioned time travel, rainbow steve being a positive child, reading books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: This is a book not based off the original story and what would happen if the characters read the orginal story about magma and find out things along the way.
Series: NSSC Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982086
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_(Hi everyone! I decided to make a small reaction series since I love reading them and keep in mind that this isn't canon to my story and will not affect it. Enjoy the story!)_ **

**_Characters -_ **

_Magma (Later on)_

_Rainbow steve (S.S.O)_

_Blue Steve (S.S.O)_

_Nightmare steve (S.S.O)_

_Elemental Steve (S.S.O)_

_Dark Steve (S.S.O)_

**_Third P.O.V_ **

The steve trio was hiding once again from dark steve before a large light appeared and once in died down blue steve and rainbow steve appeared inside a large room with a table, chairs and no exits. The dogs were panicking until another flashed happened, a confused looking Elemental steve and Nightmare steve stood there. Before elemental steve could demand to know what was going on another flash happened and dark steve appeared with an angry and perplexed expression.

"Who are you!?!? And did you bring us here?!?" Blue steve accused elemental steve seeing as he was the only steve here that he didn't know. Elemental Steve took a deep breath to calm his rising frustrations.

"No, I was not the one who brought us here so if you could calm yourself" Blue steve lowered his hand as a bright red blush grew on his face.

"Sorry then..." Blue Steve apologised and elemental Steve shook away his worries.

"It is alright, no harm has been used during this disagreement, and my name is Elemental Steve-'' Lighting had begun to strike the center of the room and when it was gone there was a book on the table with a note. No one made a move until rainbow steve moved forward and grabbed the note.

"Dear Steves, you will be here to read a story about Steve that all of you know and are curious about. You will not be able to use your powers or injure each other in any way. You will also have small breaks to discuss what you have read. Get along, since you can't do anything, and enjoy the story.

P.S - if you need something like food or something like that just scream the ceiling for what you need and will not be able to leave until you finish the book."

The room was silent until the younger steves, dark steve, blue steve and rainbow steve, shouted "What?!?". Nightmare Steve had been silent but he was very confused and interested about their situation. Elemental steve sighed

"May I please read the note for myself?" Rainbow Steve nodded and handed him the note. _"I suppose we have to finish the book if we want to leave"_ He thought, looking at the book and reading the title. "Nightmare Steve's Second Chance? What in the name of the steve realm...?" This caught Steve's attention as he turned his head towards his master with confusion clouding his eyes. Elemental Steve gave nightmare Steve a harsh look making him flitch but said nothing as there were others in the room. Blue Steve had finally calmed down from his small breakdown and tried to decide to begin...whatever this person wanted...

"I guess we should start reading if we want to find anything out, '' Blue Steve said, walking over only to get shocked once he saw the title of the book.

"Really? As if a horrible person like Nightmare steve could ever get a second chance" blue steve snorted in amusement making nightmare steve's body tense and his face becoming blank.

 **"OH Really?! Shut up!"** Dark steve shouted at blue steve walking towards blue steve trying to defend his creator. Blue steve having more confidence due to Dark steve being powerless.

"You have no room to talk with all the chaos you have caused as well!!!"

 **"I will destroy you! Or better yet I will make you beg for me to destroy you when I am through with you"** Blue steve smirked.

"Ha! You Can do anything you are powerless and weak as a newborn steve!" Dark steve scowled and was about to fight back when bleu steve interrupted him. "On second though...you are weaker than a newborn steve"

 **"Why you-"** Rainbow steve was standing a little ways from them trying to get them to stop but they couldn't hear them over their own shouts.

"Can you guys stop? We should focus on the task at hand!" The two steve ignore rainbow steve, making him huff in frustration. Elemental Steve's eye twitch slightly and took a deep breath as the room became slightly colder. The two steve stopped fighting and turned towards the source. Elemental steve stood there with his eyes glowing a golden color with his arms crossed

"Can you two stop acting like immature children, and begin this story so we can leave and go on with our lives?" The two steve added with fear in their eyes and dark steve had more of a reason to fear him since he knew what he could do to him and his creator. Elemental steve nodded happy that his aura still worked even if his powers did not.

**_ "Alright then, lets begin" _ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin reading the mysterious book to find out more about this unknown person

**_(Hi everyone! This series is mostly a side story for fun so it may take a while to update and keep in mind that this isn't canon to my story and will not affect it. Enjoy the reaction!)_ **

**_Characters -_ **

_Magma (Later on)_

_Rainbow steve (S.S.O)_

_Blue Steve (S.S.O)_

_Nightmare steve (S.S.O)_

_Elemental Steve (S.S.O)_

_Dark Steve (S.S.O)_

(More characters may be added if you ask for it or I choose the character)

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Third P.O.V_ **

The steves sat down on the chairs with the blue steve and rainbow steve on one side and the "evil" group on the other with elemental between them.

"Alright then, who shall begin reading?" Elemental asked from his seat with the book raise in his right hand. Rainbow steve and blue steve looked at each other before blue steve raised his hand.   
"I'll do it, since I am kinda curious on what this book is about since the title talks about that monster" Blue steve said while walking over and taking the book before walking back to his seat. Dark steve growled and looked ready to yell at blue steve but was stopped by nightmare steve putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. Elemental steve leaned further into his chair before raising an eyebrow at the only blue steve in the room.

"Well? Aren't you going to begin?" Blue Steve blushed slightly before grabbing the book and opening to the first page.

"CHAPTER 1 - The offer?" Blue steve question making both nightmare and elemental becoming slightly tense thinking it would begin about when elemental steve offered to help nightmare steve to avenge his friend. Rainbow Steve nudged his friend, making him continue.

(When words are written as down below they are the parts being read out loud by a character)

\-------------------------------------------

**_Nightmare Steve's P.O.V_ **

Nightmare Steve or as he is currently yellow Steve stares as sabre, galaxy Steve, and Alex fixed all the steves that had gotten infected by origin Steve. -----------------------------------------------

Only the first sentence in and nearly every steve frown but elemental steve who couldn't help but think that the name galaxy steve sounded oddly familiar.

"Who is sabre? Or Alex? They don't sound like normal steve?" Rainbow Steve asked. Elemental steve turned to nightmare steve who froze upon the eyes of his master looking at him aso expecting an answer as well.

 **"I don't know who they are so they must be from before I met them?"** Nightmare Steve said a feeling of dread began to gather in his stomach when elemetal eyes flashed gold in warming.

"Well it must be from the past because that is when you were a yellow steve right?" Rainbow Steve voices out, becoming nervous at the sudden tension in the air.

"I'm just going to continue now.." Blue steve said eyeing elemental steve with a slightly cautious look noticing the exchange between the two older steves.

\-----------------------------

He wasn't alive, long ago when his time had come he refused and the result was that his body was destroyed but his spirit remained so he was able to watch sabre and his friends for their final adventures.

\-----------------------------

Silence echoing in the room before dark Steve made a sound similar to a dying cat and turned to his creator with wide red worried eyes.

 **"You're-dead?!? HOW!?!"** Elemental steve blinked and made a humming sound as he realised the situation.

"It does seem you were right, this appears to be in the future which explains your lack of knowing these people" Nightmare Steve looked at the book with slight hope knowing that he would die and be free but he would be leaving dark steve alone so that he at least hope it wouldn't be any time soon...but would the spirit even accept his tainted soul?

 **"I'm not sure about dark steve...but it appears whoever this saber is, they are important to me in some way."** Dark steve calmed down but didn't look much happier since he knew how much his creator wanted to be free. Rainbow steve and blue steve watch the two so called evil steves talk with confusion as they didn't act like they expected them to.

\-----------------------

In mere minutes all the Steve's of the overseer had been turned back into normal Steves and were messing with their new powers. It comes as a shock to Nightmare that the overseer was the last elder blue steves but explained how he lived for so many generations.

\--------------------------

"Turned back to normal? Why wouldn't they be able to have used their powers in the first place?" Blue steve question giving the book an odd look. Rainbow Steve looked thoughtful before an answer struck his mind.

"Wait...didn't the last few sentences talk about some kind of illness by someone called...origin steve...?"

 **"So what, there is going to be an illness from a steve that blocks a steves powers?"** Dark steve questioned. Elemental steve stayed silent as he recalled reading in some ancient books about an old steve called origin steve of his search for his creator.

\------------------------

He watched in his spirit form as sabre and the others talked about what to do and where to go next to fix the rest of the world's steves. Nightmares stare at their group for a few seconds before turning around and walking into the forest. He walked until he reached a plains biome far away from everyone. He looked up at the sky as he felt himself get weaker.

 _"I guess my time has come huh..?"_ He thought weakly as he fell to his knees.

\-------------------------

Tears gathered in his eyes as he grabbed his creator hand for support as he knew what would be happening next.

 ** _"Why didn't I help him?!?!"_** Dark steve screamed at himself at how much of a failure he was as a creation made to help his creator. Blue steve hearth clenched in sadness and as much as he hated nightmare steve he didn't want to read about his final death.

\----------------------------

The only reason that he hadn't left the world of the living was because he wished for the world to live in peace and now that his wish had been granted he had no reason to remain.

\-------------------------------

Elemental steve eyes widen in surprise at that.

 _"He is strong enough to hold himself together after death? He is much stronger than I thought"_ Rainbow Steve felt tears at the corners of his eyes as he heard about his so-called enemy dying.

_ "But is it right for him to die after he changes and become good?" _

Nightmare Steve sat quietly holding his child's hand as he waited to hear what it is like to die in peace. Blue steve however was having mixed thoughts about his enemy since he appeared to have turned good but was currently "evil".

\--------------------------------

 _"I wonder what disappearing from existence will be like?"_ He thought as lightning rained over his being and his vision went white for a few seconds before it returned to travel him to be in some kind of black space.

\---------------------------------

Dark Steve sat up and turned around before walking towards the farthest corner of the room and simply staring at the wall with his back turned to the group. Nightmare Steve stared at the young Steve debating whether or not to go comfort him or not before deciding to let him have time to clear his mind. Elemental Steve watches the two creator and creation bond with hatred and jealousy rising in his heart as HIS creator wasn't at all.

 _"...but at least their bond makes it useful to make sure they don't betray me" _Blue steve watches unsure of how to react as dark steve left after he heard about nightmare steve death.

 **"Just...continued he won't come back for a while"** Nightmare steve told blue steve while staring at him with his blood red eyes.

\----------------------------

He looked around and suddenly lightning struck the area in front of him and a man wearing black clothes appeared. Nightmare narrowed his eyes and looked at the figure cautiously.

"Who are you?" He threatened the man.

\----------------------------------

Blue steve snorted at nightmare steve actions.

"Of course he's going to threaten him, He is literally a nightmare of the steves!" Nightmare Steve flitched at the nickname remembering the conversation with elemental Steve that ended with his current name. Rainbow steve glared at blue steve and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Blue steve! Give him a break. He just died and woke up in some random place. Anyone would be cautious!" Rainbow Steve harshly whispered to him. Elemental Steve simply smiled as he realised who that man was and was curious to find out more about him.

\---------------------------------

The man simply waved away the tone nightmare and replied with a smile, "I am the guardian of the spirit world, and it is a pleasure to meet you Nightmare- or is it yellow Steve?"

\---------------------------------

Nightmare steve made an o with his mouth as he recognized who future him was speaking with, as blue steve froze with an excited smile appearing on his face.

"OH my Elders! It's the guardian!" Rainbow Steve blinked in confusion, still new to make things that others were acquainted with.

"The guardian of the what now?" Blue steve gave rainbow steve a strange look before realization appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah you don't know much yet, well after Steve died they went to the spirit world and the guardian is the person who takes care of the spirit and the steves in it." blue steve explained in the simplest way possible.

"Not just that, he also is a being with extreme powers that KEEPS the spirit world alive and without him the spirit world would cease to exist and all the steves in it" Elemental steve further explained watching rainbow steve expression turned into one of amazement.

"That's so cool! That means he's super strong right!" Blue steve nodded and smiled at rainbow steve energy.

\--------------------

Nightmare mouth formed a perfect o as he realise who the person was

"Oh! Ummm...sorry and you can call me either name" Nightmare/yellow Steve replied a little embarrassed. The man smiled before his face fell into a sad expression before and seemed upset 

\--------------------

"He- well you apologised?" Blue steve said in shock while rainbow steve spoke up.

"Well if he is dead and the guardian is so important anyone would apologize to him"

\-----------------

"I am sorry yellow Steve but I cannot allow you to enter the spirit realm" he said in a sad and tired voice. Nightm- yellow Steve was a little upset but not surprised.

\------------------

" **Wa** it wh **at!**?!" Rainbow Steve shouted alongside another voice as the guardian spoke. Dark steve had returned only to hear that he creator wasn't allowed to live in peace after his death.

**"Oh that son of a -"**

**"DARK! Stop, its fine"** Dark steve was cut off by nightmare steve and he shut up but didn't look any happier.

\------------------

"I knew that because of all I had done, I wouldn't be able to enter" yellow Steve nodded, letting out a sigh as he suspected he had been confirmed. The guardian became surprised because yellow Steve had completely misunderstood him.

\------------------

 **"Grrrr..."** Dark Steve's eyes glowed red as he glared at the book with a look of pure hatred. Elemental steve raised an eyebrow

 _" The guardian doesn't reject any steve into the spirit world when they arrive so why?" _Nightmare steve sighed and nodded his hand with a sad understanding.

 ** _"That was to be expected..."_** Nightmare Steve thought and couldn't help the slight disappointment from rising in his chest.

\-------------

"On no! You misunderstood me Yellow steve, you are not able to enter the spirit world because you are too weak to enter and you have a different path to walk" said the guardian trying to explain the real reason he couldn't enter.

"What do you mean I have a path to walk on?" Questioned yellow Steve confused.

\-----------------

"A different path? What does that mean?" rainbow steve asked and blue steve face scrunched up in confusion as well.

"Why would the gaudiam even ask nightmare Steve this and you can be too weak not to enter the spirit world?" Dark steve relaxed and his anger partially melted when he heard that his creator wasn't be denied from entering for a stupid reason. Elemental steve smirked as he heard this

_"The guardian himself asking something of nim? This could help the future me"_

\--------------------

The guardian let out a sigh before speaking

"Someone very old and powerful has an offer for you, I will take you to him but this is going to be the last time I will see you...goodbye and good luck on your journey..." He said in a tired tone. Before he could say anything lightning struck yellow Steve and once the lightning stopped he was in a white glowing area with another man wearing gray robes.

\------------------

This made all the steves stop in their place as they didn't recognize who the person was.

"Who is that?" Rainbow steve asked and dark steve followed up with his own question.

 **"And who is more ancient then the guardian?"** Nightmare steve looked at his master with a perplexed expression.

"I do not know who this person could be, but I have a feeling that if we continue that answer will reveal itself" Elemental Steve stated his face not giving away any of his emotions.

\--------------------

That one thing that stood out was the fact that he was very see through. Yellow steve immediately recognized the powerful being in front of him.

"G-great Librarian!?! How are you alive, I thought the great library was destroyed?!?" Yellow steve exclaimed, very surprised.

\----------------------

" **The great Librarian?"** Nightmare steve said not recognizing the name as his future self did. Elemental steve usual calm expression turned into a shocked one as he was the only one who knew who the great librarian was.

 **"Also what in the name of the steve realm is the great library?"** Dark steve questioned with red eyes showing his clear confusion. Elemental Steve resisted the urge to facepalm before explaining who the figure was.

"The great barbarian is the library that holds all knowledge about everything that has, is happening, and will happen." The other steves minus nightmare steve looked at elemental steve with amazement in their eyes. "The person who guards and maintain that place, like the guardian, is the great lirbrain"

\------------------

The librarian smiled at his reaction before answering his question.

"Yes I am indeed alive but not for much longer I'm afraid" he finished answering with a sad smile. Before yellow Steve could say anything else the great librarian continued speaking.

\-------------------

"Wait if the great librarian is so important and powerful then why is he dying?" Blue steve asked re-reading the previous sentences.

"I am unsure, as nothing should be able to even enter the great library without the great librarian's consent." Elemental Steve spoke, also not understanding how this could even happen.

\-----------------

"Long ago, Void Steve had tried to break into the great library and use its knowledge for horrible things." The librarian paused for a second before continuing

"To stop him I destroyed the library and we are staying in the pocket dimension where it once stood. This however did not come without a consequence. My energy, my life force was part of the library so when I destroyed it, it was as if I was trying to destroy myself" said the great librarian in a calm and tired tone.

\------------------

"Excuse me, but what!?!" Rainbow steve shouted, looking mortified at the idea of destroying yourself.

"Who is this void Steve, that he can break into the librarian?" Blue steve questioned also looking scared but shocked.

 **"Huh...That is some dedication right there."** Dark steve said feeling respect for the man as he would do the same for his creator. However Elemental Steve felt frustrated that there were some powerful figures emerging that he hadn't heard of before or even met making him annoyed.

_ "This is too similar to when I found Magma after never having seen him before." _

\-----------------

"Then how are you still alive?" Asked yellow Steve shocked at the explanation. The librarian took a small sigh before answering.He

"As I have said this is a pocket dimension so for me it has been no longer than a few seconds even if I know it has been much longer than that- .... I am getting out of the topic at hand. Nightmare of Yellow steve I have an offer for you" spoke the librarian in a serious voice. Yellow/nightmare Steve simply nodded his head, curiosity beginning to form.

\-------------------

 **"That is something I am curious about"** Nightmare Steve said wanting to hear what the offer is but also feeling slight dread as the last offer he had didn't end well for him.

\-------------------

"With the remainder of my energy I will be able to send you to a different universe a week before rainbow Steve awakens and help stop a lot of results like the almost extinction of the blue steves" said the Great Librarian in a very serious and calm tone.

\--------------------

"How?-'' Elemental Steve said with pure shock in his tone as his control over his emotions slipped when he heard about someone having any amount of control over other dimensions. Rainbow steve frowned

"Why would he send him to before I wake up?" The steves that knew about rainbow steve important part in the world, which included blue steve, nightmare steve, and elemental steve, looked at rainbow steve like he was stupid.

 **"I thought no one has the ability to go to other worlds?"** Dark steve questioned.

\-------------------

"Excuse me...but what!?! I- uh! Why me?!? Out of all the steves???" Yellow Steve almost shouted completely caught off guard by the request.

\-------------------

"That is something I would like to know" Blue steve said feeling a bit jealousy that NIGHTMARE STEVE of all people was being asked this from this important person.

 **"Hey! I think that he would do much better than you could!"** Dark Steve angrily told him.

"No, i-if anything anyone-would be much better than him after all the chaos he has c-cause!" Blue steve slightly stutters with a small bit of fear from the glare given to him by dark steve.

"BLUE STEVE! Be nice, after all it looks like he has changed for the better in the future!" Rainbow Steve shouted trying to defend his supposed enemy.

"But rainbow steve! That still doesn't erase the pain he has caused!" Blue steve conterback. Dark steve joined into the conversation shouting back at blue steve trying to defend his creator as well. Elemental steve sighed in annoyance and rubbed his eyes as a headache began to form. Nightmare Steve flitched at the shouting feeling himself becoming anxious and fidgety. He also began to feel fear when he felt elemental Steve's energy grew more and more frustrated and angry so he took matters into his own hands.

 **"All of you, SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!!!"** Nightmare Steve shouted falling into his usual violet act he is known for making the other steves go silent.

"He's right...we should continue reading..." Rainbow Steve softly spoke, still feeling intimidated by the earlier shouting. Blue Steve nodded and grabbed the book once more.

\-----------------

"Well for many reasons, one you are powerful, two you know all the events that occurred, and three...This is a way for you to go on the path of forgiving yourself..." Said the librarian staring at him waiting for a response.

\-----------------

"See blue steve! He is trying to become good." Rainbow Steve said with a small happy smile. Blue steve stayed silent thinking about if nightmare steve was trying to change.

\-----------------

Yellow Steve stared at the glowing floor of the pocket dimension for a while before answering.

**_"I will do it for the sake of this new world's future"_ **

\------------------

"That is all for this chapter..." Blue steve trailed off.

"This was very interesting information" Elemental Steve said leaning up and smirked softly as he began to edit his plans knowing this new infromation.

"Yeah! This shows how we can change nightmare steve and dark steve evil ways!" Rainbow steve said excitedly. Dark steve rolled his eyes at rainbow steve comment.

 **"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever"** Dark Steve said as he rolled his neck before relaxing to the best of his ability.

"I believe we should continue reading the next chapter?" Elemental Steve spoke up.

"Yeah, but can someone else read...please?" Blue steve asked, holding the book to the other steves feeling a little awkward.

 **"I think I will read the next chapter"** nightmare Steve said walking over and taking the book from blue steve hands. He sat down and flipped the book open to the second chapter.

**_ "Alright here we go..." _ **


End file.
